Patch - 2016.03.16
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Kindle Q: ''Cooldown reduction from passive effect adjusted from 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% - > 10% *''Kindle Q: ''When killing a target with this ability, it will now refund 100% of its Mana cost and its cooldown is instantly reduced by 1 second. *''Blazing Fire of Retribution W: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana *''Extended Powerful Fire E: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana *''Scorching Inferno R: ''Spell Vamp adjusted from 15%/20%/25% -> 25% *''Scorching Inferno R: ''The duration of this ability's buff increased from 5/6/7 seconds -> 8 seconds. *Before attacking animations reduced from 0.416 seconds -> 0.333 seconds. *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''Can be used to last hit on minions that have Health below Killing Zone. **(Killing Zone or 杀 is a symbol that appears on minions that have Health below T letter located on their Health Bar. If a hero performs a basic attack and deals damage to the target no matter how much the damage is, the target will be instantly killed.) *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''Projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 1800 *''Shadow Strike E: ''Upon activation, It will now grant 10% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 5 seconds. *''Fighting Spirit Q: ''Gained new passive effect: Each time Crazy Axe deals a critical damage, the skill will restore of Crazy Axe's Attack Damage Health to Crazy Axe. *''Whirlwind E: ''Can now deal 150% critical damage. *''Undefeatable R: ''At the end of its duration, it will restore of Crazy Axe's Attack Damage Health to Crazy Axe. *Before attacking animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds. *''Shunpu E: ''Upon activation, it can now reset basic attack's animation. *''Wind of Massacre R: ''AoE increased from 486 radius -> 600 radius. *''Colossus Trampling Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 16 seconds -> 13 seconds. *''Colossus Trampling Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 0.6 AP *''Colossus Trampling Q: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *''Boulder Barrage W: ''Upon activation, it will now have a fixed 0.5 second cooldown as a protection cooldown to prevent a player to double click the skill. *''Boulder Barrage W: ''Cooldown reduced from 5 seconds -> 2 seconds. *''Boulder Barrage W: ''The limitation on the number of targets it can hit removed. *''Boulder Barrage W: ''Damage adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 + 0.3AP damage per second -> 10/15/20/25/30 + AP damage per 0.25 seconds. *''Boulder Barrage W: ''Health cost adjusted from 10/15/20/25/30 Health per second -> 2/3/4/5/6 Health per 0.25 seconds. *''Colossus Collision E: ''Cooldown reduced from 14/13.5/13/12.5/12 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Colossus Collision E: ''Base damage increased from 50/80/110/140/170 damage -> 50/100/150/200/250 damage. *''Colossus Collision E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 0.8 AP *''Colossus Collision E: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.24 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Action playback speed increased. *''Bouncing Shuriken W: ''Fixed a bug that causes this ability to reduce Attack Speed upon activation. *After Nyaruko leaves a hidden area, she will remain invisible for 1 second. *''Space CQC Type 02 - Indescribable Bar Things Q: ''Invisible duration increased from 3 seconds -> 4 seconds. *''Space CQC Type 97 - A Hand Grenade of Blasphemy E: ''Cast range increased from 550 -> 650 cast range. *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.6 Bonus AD -> 0.6 AD *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Each hero kill | assist will increase 2 stacks | 1 stack of Lament Saint Slash. *''Gravity Seize E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.246 seconds -> 0.166 seconds. *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Dashing distance increased from 350 range -> 450 range. *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Fixed a bug that causes this ability to restore her owns Health from Spell Vamp too much more than its exact value. *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/90/100/110/120 Mana -> 70 Mana *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.6 seconds -> 0.4 seconds. *''FULL BURST MODE R: ''Cooldown reduced from 120/105/90 seconds -> 100/90/80 seconds. *''Alef Q: ''Within the duration, the radius of Kurumi's basic attacks increased from 530 radius within the attacking direction -> 580 radius within the attacking direction *''Alef Q: ''Upon activation, it can now reset basic attack's animation. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Upon activation, it can now reset basic attack's animation. *''Blue Feather W: ''Each upgrade of this ability level, Black Rock Shooter will receive 1 stack of Bonded Heart. *''Bonded Heart: ''Each level up, Black Rock Shooter will receive 1 stack of Bonded Heart. *Base health increased from 524 Health -> 550 Health. *Growth Health increased from 67 Health per level -> 75 Health per level. *Base Armor increased from 13 Armor -> 15 Armor *''Blasting Sprint Q: ''Fixed a bug that causes the body of Hobbit Scout to rotate in the different direction on its own after activating this ability to gain a Movement Speed buff and hitting an enemy while within the buff duration. *''Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R: ''Fixed a bug that causes the stack icon to not show its exact numbers of torpedo stack she currently has. *''Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R: ''Will no longer enter a 50 second static cooldown after all stacks of torpedo are depleted, but it will only enter a 7 second static cooldown instead. *Base Health reduced from 580 Health -> 560 Health. *Base Health Regeneration reduced from 8 Health per 5 seconds -> 7 Health per 5 seconds *Growth Health reduced from 85 Health per level -> 78 Health per level *Growth Health Regeneration reduced from 0.9 Health per 5 seconds for each level up -> 0.5 Health per 5 seconds for each level up *Base Attack Speed reduced from 0.69 -> 0.67 *''Misaka Network: ''The maximum radius of Accelerator's third basic attack reduced from 630 radius -> 580 radius. *''Plasma Generation R: ''no longer consumes Energy. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a bug that caused some Movement Speed buffs from skills to become Movement Speed debuffs instead, making those effects to not match with their skill's descriptions. ---- Exclusive Equipment *Added to the game as a free trial item on Item Mall. *Added to the game as a free trial item on Item Mall. ---- ----